1. Field of the Invention
Acne is the sum total of the consequences of over activity and disorder activity of the oil producing or sebaceous glands of the skin. Adolescence is the time of life when sebaceous glands tend to be at peak activity. Aberrative conditions can also enhance sebaceous activity. As a result of a series of phases, beginning with the formation of a comedo, the comedo develops into a papule, which may then become a pustule, followed by a cyst, and finally the formation of scar tissue. Each of the phases is unsightly and can be embarrassing to a youth concerned with his or her appearance.
While the etiology of the various phases of the acne condition which was described above is not definitely known, it is known that the comedo is a plug which is the initial phase of the acne condition. The formation of the comedo is related to the oiliness of the skin. Therefore, varying efforts have been made to enhance the removal of the oil from the skin, so as to minimize the formation of the comedo.
Synthetic detergents have been employed, with or without added keratoplastic and keratolytic agents. While these have been helpful in some cases, they have often been extremely drying and have failed to accomplish the desired desquamation. Topically applied abrasives and keratolytic materials have been used also for the treatment of acne. Frequently, while these agents have been found to be therapeutic, they have also been extremely irritating to the skin. Furthermore, the abrasives have tended to give a reddish meat like coloration to the skin which is undesirable. Also, the small abrasive particles can become embedded in the follicles and skin, be difficult to remove, and act as plugs in the pores aiding in the pathogenesis of acne.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,111 describes an abrasive paste composition employing a hard abrasive. U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,827 discloses detergent composition employing water-insoluble crystalline metaphosphates which are made soluble by using combinations of cations. Other patents describing skin care lotions include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,073,787, 1,452,093, 1,703,602, 2,581,278 and 3,062,721.